Through Battles and Scars
by TheVantasFan
Summary: Pic obviously not mine,belongs rightfully to talented owner..War,enslavement,experiments..Oh joy,anything else?Karkat and Kankri are separated,with their parents both dead,they face challenges and make some friends..or possibly more than that.Yaoi,Bad language,Blood,Slaves,and cannibals,..Adventure too.Old and shitty,Hating this summary so much too .-.
1. Running Refugee

**EDIT:Fixed it up a bit :P not all 'cause i had very little time,sorry.**

**A/N:Karkat tends to be OOC in D:**

**And I know this is shitty,**_**Buhu...):B**_

* * *

_'War, Blood and experiments resulting in cannibalism...oh yeah, and they're going to enslave us also...'_

I am running, trying to avoid being enslaved by those heartless people that called themselves _'heroes'. _They say they are trying to help us..but with us becoming slaves from war, abusing/torture, and saying you'll protect us from those cannibal freaks?..Fuck you guys...

I was a loner now I guess... I had no one, my parents are dead, Kankri is no where in sight,...just all me..

Your probably wondering how that all came to be,huh? _**Government**_. That's your answer. _**Fucking government**_. They decided to have a war with the entire U.S..Soldiers, gunsmiths, marines, fuck you name it...

They had decided to battle one state to the other,just for a god damn _**experiment**_...At first, one state lost and had to be tested on some liquid. They got penetrated with something, and It swam inside their blood vessels, and veins. 1,000,000 people in that exact state, tested on some stupid cure for AIDS or something..,shit I don't know. it started like, what? 2 months ago..? My state was at peace until those..those monsters came to hurt everyone here..Hurting as in; Ripping off flesh o the living, opening up corpses and eating the insides..

It's just _sick_...

They ended up kicking the other 45 states asses and taking them into enslavement and _'protection'_ as they say it.

The government doesn't give two shits about who or what got hurt or not..not even innocent people, not even homeless, not even children..._fucking children..._And no, not zombies coming out of their graves you numbfucks.._Actual Cannibals_.

If you got bit, you wouldn't turn into one of them, it would just become infected. It would burn like acid where you got bitten and would stay like that if not treated immediately. It could result in some harsh side effects before you lose your mind and eventually die..

Not too serious if you ask me..

Oh,and _one_ more thing...

Fuck you Government,.._.**fuck you**_..

The image of my father's death was still fresh and bored into in my mind and consious. _'How?'_ you may ask? Heh, well, because it only happened a few hours ago..Such a damn day I'll never forget, and something that will _possibly haunt me forever now..._

* * *

"NO! I won't let you take us in!" He defended us both from the two partners in matching uniforms.

"Sir, please understand we are trying to protect you and your son."

"Son?I have 'Sons',not only one! What the fuck did you do to him?!" He shouted at the others in front.

"Sir, you refuse to cooperate,there will be consequences.."

"Consequences..? CONSEQUENSES?! As if this wasn't enough,there more where that came from!?" He had slight tears in his eyes,and so did I. I hid under the bed, hiding away in the shadows of the spring-filled mattress above me. "My wife was cannibalized by your experiments! And you say there's **MORE** than that?!"

"Sir, please-"

"You are not taking me and my son to your hellhouse, get that through your thick,hard skulls!" He snapped at them. "We never asked for your help. And, besides, who would want to be under your control again?!" He clenched his fists tightly, I have never seen him bust out some language..or any sign of serious anger before.

"Sir, please listen." He said reaching a hand over to him but he just slaps it away harshly.

**"Get your hands off me.." **He said shallowly. "Get out. We are not joining your shitty posse, you'll just enslave us too you stupid numbfucks...get out of my house you little shits.."

"Please mind your language." ,One spoke to my father as one peered over to me and raised a brow in dad stepped in front of him and shot a threatening look of pure hatred and sorrow. "Don't you even _**dare**_..." He growled through sharp,gritted teeth. "You're not taking us anywhere."

The agent crosses his arms and frowns."Sir, we only follow by the law. And, we are allowed to take you by force if you are resisting. I just hope you realized that."

"..."

My father shot a quick glance at me,then the agent,then the rusty machete on the slick,wooden he smirked slightly,and stood in front of the agent."Alright,fine."He turned to face both of the uniformed appeared to have an unnoticable mischievious look on his face, but if you looked real closely at him,you would notice something very wrong. "Now, before you do just that...Why don't you tell me how it is right there?"  
The other seemed to have a mouth like Kankri's, shit, I can't **stand** him. I saw my dad's leg reach for the machete with one of his feet nearest to the hold of it, he swung the machete over to me and underneath the bed. I hesistate but manage to grab it and put it behind my back. I'm surprised the agents didn't notice the blade slide swiftly across the floor...Nice shot,dad.

The agent looks at me,again

_...What the fuck are you? A pedophile or something? Jegus..._

He catches a tiny,bright flash of the machete I concealed from the back of me. "Hey!" he said out loud,dad's eyes narrowed to him,waiting for a right moment to-wait...A right moment for what?

He starts walking over to me."What is that he has-Ack!"my dad's arms swiped around his neck fiercely into a headlock, receiving some strangled chokes in return from the one being held by his will. His partner pulled out a new .22 pistol and pointed it right at my dad.

"Release him or face consequences from the-" My father quickly kicks the gun out of his hand,kicks his upper front against the wall,and throws the choking one to him, both of them clashing foreheads together and breaking a few teeth, blood dripping to the hard floor, and the brand new 22. slid under the tabledesk meanwhile the agents tried to struggle off eachother...

He could be so awesome sometimes.

"Shut the fuck up about consequences already damn it.." he said smirking proudly.

My father ran over to me and kneeled in front of where I was..He brought down his hand and cupped my cheek, I came out of the bed and outside into the sunlit room.

He hugged me lightly, then pulled away and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Shhh..Daddy's here.."

I wrapped my arms around him and clung on to his white shirt and closed my eyes. I smelt some strawberry scent, along with fresh breeze mixed in. I open my eyes a bit, but then they widen as I saw the agents-No...I pulled away from the hug and pointed to the wall the agents were previously at.

"**DADDY!**" I scream at the top of my lungs.

He swivels his head around and his eyes widen as a sudden wave of pain was sent throughout his body. A bullet penetrated through his chest, and my heart stops as I watch him collapse to the floor, rich red blood caked his white shirt on his upper front..He was ruined, and so was I.

"Dad?!" I say and crawl over to his side quickly .I hear him cough, then the coughing soon turned violent and hacked up some more blood on to his shirt. I thought I heard him mumble something,something like.._machete..._I suddenly remember all about the weapon still underneath the bed .I crawled under the bed in search for the large blade. I find it and lace my fingers around the handle, another bullet made it's way through,but somehow under the bed this time and almost hitting my arm. I look back and see the agents struggling to get up.

_"Run..." _he softly choked out. I crawl out of the bed and on to my feet. I ran through the house,with two pyscho agents following behind me.

* * *

They have destroyed everything in the house,even mom's favorite vase, _ohhh, _she would have kicked both of your asses if she was still alive..

No, seriously, she would have fucked you up if she was still alive, in the flesh and walking.

I hid inside my parents bedrooms and behind the closet doors,but I knew I couldn't hide forever. I would have to fight them eventually, just like those fallen soldiers who died for freedom in history. I just had to wait, I just had to wait for the right moment, just like daddy did for me.

_'Click!Creeaaakk!_' The door is now open.

I tensed up, and my shoulders automaticlly reached up to the sides of my head. My thoughts deciding whether or not to just kill them and end up dieing trying. I still decided to wait though, deep down inside, it just didn't feel like the right moment..._yet._

**'Creeeaakk..'**_,the closet doors open slowly._

_'Here it comes...'_

I pressed my eyelids to my face tightly and swung the machete to the person in front. I receive splatters of blood and some weird gurgling sounds coming from him. I open my eyes and see my _masterpiece, _to be more specific, what I've _done _to him.. The rusty machete hit him right in the throat, about an inch and a half deep into his flesh and muscle and bled badly. I took my machete off of him and watched him fall to the floor with blood coating him and the eyes widened as a realized what I have done.

I..**_killed _**him.

I dropped the machete on the floor and looked down at my hands and clothes, blood drenched my sleeves to my chest and my stomach to my hands. I think there was even some on my face, blood and tears,streaming down my cheeks. I think I was shaking, I became panicked and paranoid for just a brief moment. _'What if the government finds out?_' Then just as quick I thought, _'Whoa,whoa,whoa..Did I give a shit?'_

I bend down and grab the weapon again and walk out of the room .I was eager to kill the other, not for fun, I'm not going to turn into a murder. I'm doing it for my father, to _avenge_ him..They should have just left and not messed with the Vantas family, 'cause if you mess with the Vantas,even just _one..._Your gonna get _fucked _up.

I walk to where I hear the most noise from,the living room. I sneak up behind the other agent and swipe the knife through his neck also, more blood splashed onto me and my clothes...He faints and coughed up blood, and looking up to me as if pleading for life as if I were I **God**.

I scowl down at him,mercilessly. "Can't you understand...that you will **_never win_**? That you will _**never break** _us? Fuck you for thinking that you could.." He becomes pale from blood loss and goes to where he first came,_**Hell**__. _I kick him lightly just to make sure...Yup, he's dead.

I run back to dad, I grab and squeeze his hand, I press it against my chest and look helplessly down at him, telling by the crying 'n shit. "K-Karkat.."  
"S_hhh.._" I whisper. "Save your energy."

"Karkat,..I-" he hacks more. "I won't make it"

"**What?! **_No! _Your going to live damn it! Your going to live.." I break down even more as my voice cracked up. "You _**have** _to.." I sobbed a bit on the _'have' _part. I wept on to his shirt, and he rubs my head tenderly and tries to comfort me,even through he was the one actually dieing here. "Shhh..It's okay." I look up and see his blood shot eyes ,some of his tears even slid down his eyelids as he glanced longingly into my eyes. I pull him up to the wall and grab his shirt and cried more patheticly onto his shirt, I felt so _**alone **_now.

I felt his hands brush against my back and onto the back of my he let go and managed to stand up on his two knees, leaving a self thrown, eye widened me on the floor. "_**What are you doing?!**_",I scold him. "Don't move! Stay still! Or else you'll-" He laces his strong arms around me and pulls me into a tight embrace.

My eyes widened more and didn't have the strength to fight the waterworks from flowing more down my face. I wrapped my arms around his taller, bloodied self, clung onto him tightly, and burst out a fresh wave of crystal tears onto his shirt. I can feel his tears landing on top of my messy,black hair that covered my head, and I could almost feel him smile sadly from above.

"Karkat...Please,escape..",He seemed to be holding back another rough cough, but it came out as soft as a whisper. "Leave me here, it's too late for me anyway.."  
"No.." ,I choke out through pained sobs. "I'm _not _leaving you! Not like this, not all alone!" he frowns.  
"Please, all I care about now is you and your brother's safety..Please."  
"_**No! **_I rather die with you! I don't want to be alone! Not in this world and what it's become now!"

_Pause..._

"..What if it was my last wish?"

_Another pause..._

"...Then..I'll..do it."

He slowly smiles a bit again, and I can hear and feel his heartbeat slowing down with my head against his chest."Well,then..It is my last wish.."I perk my head up and look at him. "But dad-"

"You said you'd do it.."He interrupted, and slouched back down to the wall ,sliding down until his whole back but his head laid on the floor.

"Daddy?!" I kneeled down to him and lowered myself down to hug him some more. He pushes his head further and kisses my forehead and pulls himself back up. He smiles with tears in his eyes."Head west, there's a safe house there with tons of food and we _were_ going to go there before those assholes from the government came in, speaking of Government, this is unknown to all of them..Take all the canned food in this house and stuff it into your backpack, and make sure you find Kankri, too." He smiles again and a stream of blood rolled down from his lips, to the bottom of his chin, and fell on to the floor gracefully. "Thank you son,..and I love you.." he said with his last breath, and dies with a slight smile on his face and moves into the next life he deserved to go on into, **Heaven**.

"Dad.." I whispered sadly through quivering lips, he's dead.

I wrapped my hands around his dead body and squeezed it longingly, my tears went deep through his shirt and made it even more ruined. I stayed there for what seemed like hours but..

I finally stood up proudly, tears still flowing but with dignity in my eyes.

_'I have a promise to fulfill...'_

* * *

I did as he instructed me to do, got all canned food in the house and shoved it down my backpack. I got some weapons I'll be needing and took my dad's weapon belt. I placed his machete through one of the belt's covers,and now..I headed West.

I shot a quick glance to my dad's bloody body on the floor while I walked by, stood there like an idiot staring at him, then walked over and gave him our last hugs, kisses on foreheads and said our final goodbyes to eachother.

"Goodbye dad.." I bit my lip hard to resist crying again, but it happened anyway. I held him close to me,and whispered in his ear. "I love you too and..I promise.." I put his body back down to the floor took his ring with me and the crab plushie he got me when I was little, and finally took off into the woods and plains, which was probably the safest way to go.

I took in one final look at my house from afar;up the hill, filled with wheats and danced around as the breeze blew.

I turned around and walked much more away from the horrid memory I had from that exact destination.

* * *

And here I am now, with tears still stained on the sides of my face. I was pretty sure some were still in my red tinted, brownish eyes but not bothering to come out. I walk and walk, 'til I get tired and seek for any close shelter around here. And there was an only abandoned house in sight. I open the door cautiously and looked from one side to the other...Strangely, the house was in perfectly good blood, no bones, clean and free of other people or cannibals, nothing.

I cozy up a bit near the fireplace that had been lit already and look for some blankets and pillows. I passed by a bedroom (which was dreadfully messy and had all sorts of computer shit around.) with yellow and black fluffy blankets and a few pillows. I go in,take them, and sit on the couch, wrapping the blankets around and placing some pillows nearby. I grab the remote and switch on the tv in a click of a tv already had a romcom playing on screen,...fucking yes.

I eventually became weary and yawned deeply.I lay down on the couch,snuggling into the blankets and pillows deeply while cuddling with my crab plushie I pressed against my chest..My eyelids started to close automaticly, and one certain promise crossed through my mind.

_'I promise, dad..I promise..'_

I am Karkat Vantas, and I am on the run, to avoid enslavement and being eaten alive.

* * *

**EDIT:I know it's not my best work,but I'll proceed if people actually love my stories :)**

**AND I CAN'T STOP WRITE FROM KK'S POV! HALP!**

**A/N:Ughh I did this at three in the morning last night on my phone,then fell asleep.. Before a school day (whoo-hoo,story of my life .-.) ,school shit had to be taken care of,then straight to the computer to finish this and get it off my was originally supposed to be on FF but they didnt let you write and edit stories on my kind of phone,only Quotev .-. (which is probably a site you didn't know about until know -)**  
**Until then..C'ya**

**Oh and P.S.;I'm letting you decide this .-.**

**Should there be Yaoi? Or only friendship?**

**Review please.**

**Thank you and have a splendid day~**


	2. A New Friend

A/N:

OMG have I been gone that long?

I'm so so sorry guys. A lot of stuff happened. But I'm back! Not dead.

Anyways, on with the story :D

* * *

The greaser walked out of the abandoned gas station while sipping some soda, advertisements stamped on the walls, burned and torn. Most of the letters from the roof were off and the others were still either on or flicking on and off repeatedly. And the remaining lightened words spelled out AS ST ON.

The driveway was cracked and uneven. And near one of the gas tanks, stood the young greasers motorcycle , cleaned throughly and full of gas. He put his available hand on his hip and examined his motor closely. He knew it was cleaned, but _still_..you can never be too sure about something right? Once he was done with his soda, he tossed it into one of the garbage piles nearby and walked to his automobile.

He hopped on, inserted the key, and started the engine. It revved and revved, until he finally drove off with a loud screeching noise coming from the back wheel. Well, he was positioning his motorcycle upwards when he drove off into the endless roads up ahead.

'vrrrrrrrr' , the engine continued its noisy racket. The young man had his shades on and his cigarette lit and being gripped with his teeth at the end of his mouth. Yup, he was a smoker. And a greaser. Can you guess his name yet? No? Well, you will soon.

He drove and drove for miles in the scalding hot sun. It was only 2 more miles until finally finding some shade. He couldn't even think in such incredible heat. Stuff like; Where was Eridan? How long until he could finally find some shelter? How long until he could find another gas station or light another cigarette? Now the answers to these questions would have to wait. And then finally, the shade came caving him into the fresh light darkness and out of the bright heat outside.

"About time.." ,he somehow said with his cigarette still in his mouth. "Now to fucking think, just for once.."

He pulled his attention to the road again and think about what to do next until his eyes landed on the brightest shade of red in the distance. Bright enough to overthrow the sun in a brightness showdown. He raised a brow and drove further, curious about such a bright red in the shady part of ...the middle of nowhere in particular..

* * *

Closer and closer he drove, he noticed some black hair, pants, and that the bright red was..nothing more than a sweater mostly covering the person that laid on the middle of a fucking road. The greaser than halted to a stop when he was 3 and a half inches from the stranger's body. He got off the damned motorcycle and walked near the unconscious person that laid on the ground. He kneeled near the person, he or she had some hair on their face. He brushed it off. A boy. Then the young man had noticed some rich, red blood on the side of head. He moved the hair more further up his head. Blood. Who would've guessed it? Some more was surrounding his head on the ground and some droplets were splattered randomly down to his body or up ahead on the who-knows-what-could've-been-there floor.

He sighed and decided to wake the guy up. But first, he took his wrist, and looked for a pulse. The chances were, he was knocked out for a while or, he could be dead .He was alive and well.

Who knows? He might have not known about the disaster they were having right this very instant. Or he could have been running away from some cannibals or something. But why would they just leave him here and not eat him? There was many reasons the greaser thought of why this person would be here and why he was bleeding..But none of them didn't even add up..

"Hey.." , the greaser had said clearly. No reply.

"Dude, get up." No reply, again.

He started to pap his face a bit. "Dude. Chief. Hey yo chief."

"..."

_Sigh._ He walked back to his motorcycle and checked in one of his bags. He pulled something out in a bottle, walked back to him, untwisted the cap and...

_'SPUURTT!'_

"_**Gaahh!**_" ,It woke him straight up. He coughed and squirmed to sit up, but had to use his arms for support to hold him up from behind. He seemed too weak to even get sit up straight. He coughed before wiping his face dry with his sleeve and opened his eyes to send a glare at the other.

"What the bloody-" , but before he can finish, the greaser had covered his mouth, letting only muffled words escape from the sweater guy.

"_Shh._",he whispered to him. "They could be nearby..."

"_Hmm?_", he spoke back, still muffled from the hand covering his mouth. He took his hand back.

"And your hurt."

"I am?"

"Yo' head, chief." , he pointed to his wound.

He let one of his hands wander up to the side of his head and, when he barely even touched it, he let out a sharp yelp. The sudden wave of pain seemed like too much for the shorter one, especially when he was just woken up.

"Don't touch it!" He practically yelled at the injured guy."It could get infected!"

"Oh, right. And your telling me to shush. Your practically yelling at me while _they _may be nearby. Absolute genuis don't you think?" He mocked the taller one. The greaser just ignored him and got up to walk to his motor. He bent down his knee, zipped his backpack open and fished inside for mediacal supplies. Good thing his father was a doctor with a little bit of scientist in there, taught him everything while he was still around. How to disinfect an open injury quickly before completely letting the bacteria inside the bloodstream, no problem. How to put back a dislocated body part and put back into place without surgery, child's play. But when it came to cannibalism and the deadly disease itself, your done for, there's no known cure. Prepare to lose your insanity.

He felt the bottle and cloth at the very tips of his fingers. He extended his arm further down to reach and grab them, success. He pulled them open and raced back to the other still sitting on the middle of the road, thoughts wandering through his lucky-it-wasn't-crushed skull. The greaser raised a brow, and sat right next to him. He kept looking at him, the red sweater dude one was dazed.

"Hey.." The greaser waved a hand in his face."Oi," the waving lead to snapping. Irritated, the greaser took both of his hands and shook the living fuck outta that guy.

"Hey Man!"

"Huh?" He stared at the young greasers arms and scowled at him. He used both of his own arms to get them off. "Don't touch me."

"Whatever." He grabbed the rubbing alcohol and uncapped it, he got a cotton ball and told the stranger to stay still."This might hurt a bit so brace yourself, chief."

He nodded. He moved some of his hair out of his face, then he applied the rubbing alcohol on the deep cut on his forehead.

The stranger winced a bit and twitched a bit. That stuff stings you really bad, can you blame him? He stopped after he was done applying it. "Don't move yet." He then got the cloth kind bandages and wrapped it around his nearly cracked head. He tied it tightly, but not tight enough to prevent blood from flowing. The injured fellow sighed. "Thanks.." He muttered.

"Not a problem chief." He smirked. "Hey man, how'd you end up out here? The middle of the street, all by yourself in the middle of nowhere?"

He tilted his head. "I'm...I don't..know." Ah great. He probably lost some memory by getting his head knock up.

"Hmm." The greaser thought. "Do cannibals ring a bell?"

"What?"

"Sigh. Then you probably don't remember the tragedy."

"_Tragedy?_" The smaller one asked.

"Cannibals." He started. "This whole world has gone insane. Some scientists wanted to make a cure for some disease, forced a whole state ,or at least the ones with AIDS I think, to inject it into their blood stream, ended up going wrong. Here we are now. But I don't know how the fuck you ended up here."

"Wait, so your telling me. Cannibals are on the loose around here?"

"Not around here. All over the country, maybe even Europe and Hawaii. Not everyone is sure, but we have to keep our guard up. We never know where they could be. Sounds like fiction or a movie right? Well this is no movie, this is reality as we know it now."

"...Alright. Well, uhm, how can I believe such a proposterous thing? The politics would've-"

"That's just it. They _DON'T CARE_ about us. They show up at your house and just take you by force if you resist. You have to work for them now. But no one's sure what for. And I'm sure we all don't want to know."

He was speechless. How? Just how can they leave citizens to live like this? Fighting for they're lives each and everyday for safety. Every day of his live, he looked up to politics, he even wanted to become one as he grew older. Heck, he's not sure what to think about them anymore. Other than backstabbing fiends. The greaser chuckled at the smaller one's reaction. "Surprised?"

"..Yes."

"Have any family out here." The smaller one looked at him.

"I have a brother, mother and father. But, there not around here. At least in this area."

"So you remember that but not how you ended up here?"

"Unfortunately."

"Hmm," The greaser thought once again. And then stood up." Get up chief."

"What-"

"Your coming with me." he walked over to his motorcycle and hopped on.

"Huh? Why should I? I just barely met you and-"

"And I saved your ass from internal bleeding and being eaten, come on."

He scowled deeply but stood up as well. The greaser revved his violet motorcycle and drove forward and stopping beside the stranger. "Whaddaya waitin' for? Get on."

Hesistating, the guy got on and wrapped his arms firmly around the others waist. Once that was done, the stranger spoke. "Do you have at least a helmet?"

"Pfft, helmets are for pussies."

"What-" before finishing, the greaser's motorcycle sped off. The stranger clung onto him tightly to prevent falling off.

"Hey, what's your name? Do you at least remember that?" The greasers asked.

"...Kankri."

"Cronus," The greaser spoke. "Nice ta meet ya Kan."

* * *

And Cronus continued to speed off with his motorcycle. Not alone though, oh no. Definitely not alone this time.

This time..he brought a new friend along.


End file.
